


Is It Right (Sonadow FanFic)

by AkizazikA



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkizazikA/pseuds/AkizazikA
Summary: Sonic and Sally have been friends for a long time but one day Sonic meets a brother and sister named shadow and Amy and they make him rethink his whole look on life was sonic really meant to be evil Sally trys to tells him he is but the brother and sister tell him no who will he believe the broken or the light.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 1





	Is It Right (Sonadow FanFic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this story is from 2015 but I’m reuploading it on here after many years of just it being on wattpad

"Come on sonic I got them!!" Hey it's me Sally Acorn princess of- yeah no I'm anything but a princess now because Eggman distorted everything we loved and by we I mean sonic and I so we are now the best thefts alive along with fastest and smartest. We are the last of our people trying to servive on a different planet by stealing from people. "I got the money Sally lets go!" Sonic grabs the bags then we shoot up the place and we run out to our house in the woods 5 hours away but for us it's 5 seconds. We throw the bags of money on the table and sit to count it.

In town

"Shadow!! Shadow!!" I hear my name and I know it's my sister I stop and hug her "hey Ames what's up?" "There was a robbery and the police want us to check it out." Amy says takeing my hand as we walk to the police office.  
In the police office 

Shadow and I get through the door and talk to the girl behind the front desk. "Hey hun. Hey Ames. On time as usual I see. Well go to the back room." She pushes a button on the desk and the door opens. "Thanks Rouge!" I say and Shadow just nods we walk to the back and sit on the couch and the commander comes in and sits opposite us and starts to talk. "Shadow and Amy I have called you two today because there are two people that have been makeing trouble for sometime now and the police are not Makeing any progress so we need your help. They are VERY crafty and sly they also don't strike like normal criminals so watch your backs." Shadow and I nod then grab our guns and put then in our belts then we walk out the door and to MacDonalds and sit down to go over a plan.

In the woods

"Ok Sally so I think that we sould hit another bank." I nod like a crazy person." Why?" "Because I want to buy some chillidogs!" I say jumping up and down. "No I think we would rob a Apple store because we need to update all of our software." Sally says typeing something into her laptop. "Fine.." I say as we both get up and walking out the door the running full speed to the Apple store.

In MacDonalds 

"Ok did you get all that Ames?" I ask finishing my chicken rap. "Yeah. So when do you think the thieves will strike again?" Amy asked "We won't know until th-" *Buzz* *Buzz* shadow takes out his phone "Hello??" "Shadow the thieves are robbing the Apple store hurry!" Rouge says typing sounds in the background " here is the address. Now go!" Rouge yells and hangs up the phone. "We are going?" "Yes now let's go." I say taking Amy's hand and running to the Apple store.

In Apple store

"Ok I think that we have all the software that we need. Nicole shut down systems for one hour" Sally said " shuting down all systems." Nicole said then all the lights go out in the store and everything shuts down including the electronic doors "great... good going Sal now how do we get out of this one!" I say crossing my arms in annoyance

Outside Apple store

Amy and I get to the Apple store but it's pitch dark in there and the doors won't open "ok Amy lets go in from the rooftop door I don't think that the door up there is electronic." Then Amy and I chaos control to the roof and find the door and go in makeing sure not to make any noise. Then we hear voice comeing from downstairs. Amy and I sneak up behind the two people and tackle them. "Your under arrest.you have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law." Amy and I put hand cuffs on the thieves then we took off there masks. I really don't care about the first one that was Amy's job but the second one when I took off the mask beautiful emerald eyes looked back at me this hedgie had blue fur and was male his eyes showed pure disgust for the police or anyone that just wanted to help. He spat on me "let go basterd." I stood him up and then the other crook jumped up still in the hand cuffs and the hood came off its face. It was a girl she had blue eyes and cuts on her face she looked scared at first because I had her friend in handcuffs then rage filled her eyes " let go of sonic basterd! Let him go!" She yelled at the top of her lungs "it's ok Sally." Sally so that's her name "hmmm well Sally and Sonic your going to jail." Amy said "watch it little miss I could beat you up." Sally said Amy's face got really red "OH REALLY!" "yup." Sally said knowingly Amy turned her back on Sally. But I don't want sonic to go to jail for some reason. Witch is weird because I have never felt anything for a crook before. Maybe I could have him on house arrest but I have to have a reasonable explanation for this sudden change of heart. "Well let's go." Amy said grabbing sally hands walking to the stairs "wait Amy I think that we would have them put on house arrest." "What! Why?" Amy asked astonishment in her voice "well I think it would be good for us to umm watch them." Trying to look like that's why I want them on house arrest. "Ok I will ask the commander." Amy said walking up the stairs. 

3 weeks later 

Well Sally and sonic are under house arrest and are staying at our house. "Stop being such a bitch!"Sally said looking annoyed "I'm just trying to help." Amy said looking exasperated. 

(This is going to be a long nine months.)  
In guest room Sally POV

"Sonic we have to find a way out of here. We can't stay here until our time is up we have to leave!" I said trying to stay calm. Sonic just shrugged "come on Sal it's not that bad." Sonic said putting his hand on my shoulder. "UGHHHHHHHH! You don't get it! We are not dogs they can't keep us on a rope!" "Well actually they can at the moment. But it's ok." Sonic said walking to the window and looked out it. "Whatever say what you want.. hey by the way why do you want to stay here. Just curious..." I said smirking. Sonic froze and his ears went back and he turned to me and said "it's that guy shadow I don't know what It is but I feel drawn to him. I know it sounds dumb but it's true.." he looked up at me a shy smile on his face. I bust out laughing "you like a guy that's so stupid. You feel a bond to him that's ridiculous. What you been smokin!! Hahahahahaha!!" I ask almost in tears. His smile faded  
"shut up. SHUT UP! What the hell do you know about love... NOTHING!! Because your just a bitch that no one has ever loved!!" He yells at me and I stop laughing I didn't think he was serious but he was very serious...... "sonic I'm-" "NO I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT AND PLUS YOU SAID YOU WHERE GOING SO GO AND GET CAUGHT FOR ALL I CARE AND THEN YOU WILL GO TO JAIL ALL BY YOUR SELFISH SELF!!" Sonic yells stomping out the room and slamming the door. "i'm so sorry........" I say to myself crying as I climbed out the window.

In the living room Shadow POV

Amy and I are sitting on the couch talking and then Sonic comes down stairs crying and when I saw that it made my heart break very slowly. I walk up to him "Sonic are you ok what's wro-" I. Didn't get to finish because he flung his arms around me crying really hard! "Its....Its s-Sally she ran away against the law." "WHAT?" Amy and I said at the same time. "But sonic hunny why did you stay? Why not go with Sally?" Amy asked confused "because I don't like breaking the law but we did it because we needed to survive because Eggman killed everyone we ever loved and its just the two of us now but I think Sally likes to steal but I don't. Also I am on home arrest I'm in a actual house with AC I'm not leavening." Sonic looked down and I felt so bad to him and I could tell that Amy did to. Then he mumbled something under his breath and Amy gasped. "What did you say sonic?" "Well I umm..."  
Sonic POV

"Well I ummm well......" I look at the ground Amy looks at US and says " I will leave you two alone." And she leaves the room. 

As soon as Amy left the room I got sonic in a hug. "Sonic please tell me what's wrong..." then he looks in my eyes and says "do you promise not to kill me?" I nod and he takes a deep breath and says "I don't know why and I don't know how but Shadow the hedgehog.... I love you...." he tairs away from me and his face is red now looking at me. I look at him astonished I did not know he liked me but I think I feel the same way... "sonic... sonic I think I love you to....." he turns around and runs to me and I open my arms and we hug " Shadow..." . Then he pulls away and I kiss his cheek "yes?" just then my phone rang "hello... Shadow speaking " "Shadow!!!! Sally is on a murder spree you have to stop her!" Said the commander and hang up. I turn to tell sonic but he's already out the door.  
Sonic POV

I have to find Sally where could see be. Then I hear a scream and run in that direction "Sally......" 

Sally POV

"I don't need sonic to survive!! I can live on my own. And just to get on Shadow and Amy's nerves I will do whatever I want!!" I yell into the night as I run away to anywhere. Then I see some people walking by and I get a idea I pull out my gun start to shoot random people... the sounds of the wounded made me laugh. I felt like I could do anything and there was no sonic to tell me to stop and mess up my fun game I was playing with the people at the fair. The whole place was in complete chaos. People where running away screaming people where dieing I love every second of it but then I hear I voice behind me I turn to see sonic standing there dumbfounded at me.  
Sonic POV

"What?" She asked "You.....you've gone mad.." I said and looked sad. "I'm not mad I'm playing a game of tag with all these people." I just looked at her" you can't be serious..." "OH but I am my blue friend!" Then see jumps around like a maniac humming happy birthday. Then there's a crash and Sally holds her stomach and falls backward over the side of the pear. "Sally!!" I jump over the side to try and grab her. I know my weakness is water but at this moment I really don't care because Sally just landed in the water and so-  
(Have I)

(Shadow......)  
Shadow POV

"Amy!! Why in the world did you go and shoot her for?" I yell as I run to the side of the pear "Shadow I had to she was killing so many people..." Amy said not regretting any of it " Well you could have..... WAIT!! Where is Sonic?!?!?!" I started to panic "I don't know I think he jumped over the side of the pear to grab Sally and hit the water!!" Amy said as she ran over to the side of the pear and looked in the water. "SHADOW WAIT!!" But that's all I heard as I hit the water.

Sonic POV

(Sally....) I think as I grab her and we get deeper in the dark water I see crimson and I know Sally has been shot. Then I see it someone is in the water with us but before I could tell who it was everything goes black.

Shadows POV

"Please be ok please please...." I say out loud as I pace the floor scared... Sally died as soon as Amy shot her but sonic he can't swim I was scared he drowned in my arms. "Sonic..." I say again. Then a nurse comes up to me and says sadly "Mr. Shadow I'm sorry but sonic died he drownd before you got him to the surface..." I push past her and run as fast as I can to his room. "No no no NO!! You can't be gone I love you..."  
Shadow POV

Sonic is dead....

I could not believe it I would not believe it I have to find him. I ran back to his room to find it empty. "No..." Then I see a note it read

Dear Shadow,

If you ever want to see Sonic again meet me where you killed me. Come alone right now. Dont be late or the hedgehog dies and plus he is near death anyway.

From Sally

Sonic is not dead? About dead?

I need to get over there... "But wait how is Sally alive Amy killed her or did she......"

Later Shadow POV

I get to the pear and I see sonic chained to a chair dangling above the ocean I can tell Sonic was unconscious. "Sonic!!" Then Two figures step out from the shadows Amy and Sally. "What?!?!? Amy what's the meaning of all this!! I thought you killed Sally!" She smiled "nope I'm working with her." I just stared "why?" "WHY... WHY!!! because ever since you saw sonic you have been in love with him and have been ignoring me your sister I love you but I think you love him more then me so I desided to talk to Sally and since she was tired of sonic and I was to we made a plan. I 'kill' her and then when the nurse that works for me tells you sonic is dead we take him and fool you in thinking they are both dead and I'm still on your side." She high five a Sally "and it seems that our plan worked perfectly!" Sally beamed "now you have to choose the hedgehog or me ether he dies or you both do." Amy said holding a gun pointing it to Sonics head. I did not know what to do I loved sonic but I didn't want him to die ether then I made I plan in my head. "I choose.... Sonic!" I throw a chaos spear at the chains that held the chair in the air and chaos controlled up to sonic grabbed him and got out of there. After them! "I heard Amy scream but by then we where all ready at the bus stop. 

Some time later Shadow POV AGAIN

" Sonic... Sonic can you hear me?" He slowly opened his eyes "Shad is that you?" I smiled "Yeah its me we need to get out of here move I mean." He looked around "What about Amy and Sally! Sally was dead then alive Amy is evil she is working with sally they had me what happend?!?!?" Sonic shrieked nuzzling in to my chest fur scared "dont worry I called Rouge and the police got them they won't be free anytime soon with life sentences each and your free now." We got on the bus "thanks shadow you changed me you where all I ever needed. I love you Shadow." Then he kissed me "I love you to." I said back as the bus traveld to no where special. 

(THE END) 

PRAISE GOD THATS DONE!! OK BYE ALL!!!! :)


End file.
